1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to image sensors. More specific implementations involve image sensors that contain components made on more than one chip (die).
2. Background Art
Image sensors convey information related to an image by communicating signals in response to incident electromagnetic radiation. Image sensors are used in a variety of devices including smart phones, digital cameras, night vision devices, medical imagers, and many others. Semiconductor imagers utilizing charge-coupled device (CCD) and CMOS architectures exist in the art.